


Subtle Song

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AsuRei day, F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the first day of Valentines, my true love gave to meee... A walk home in peaceful har-mo-ny."





	Subtle Song

"On the first day of Va-len-tines, my true love gave to meee..."

Rei flinched lightly as the silence was broken. Her head turned, seeing Asuka with a bright, bright smile on her face, hands up behind her head and schoolbag dangling down; the redhead's mouth closed and she gave a funny look to Rei, eyebrow raising and a tint of red across her ears. Embarrassment at being caught singing...?

"What? It's a free Evangelion base city. I'm allowed to sing, right?"

Rei looked down. "I wasn't aware that people sung around this time. Or..." She furrowed her brow, dredging through the memories of watching old videos, of people from other places and times around a bespeckled tree, singing something that sounded vaguely like what Asuka had just sung. (She had a really lovely voice.) "Or, I thought it was a different day...?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the old version!" She strode forwards, swinging her arms and hairtails fluttering in the light, eternal summer breeze. "The old version was all about Christmas, but Misato told me that after Second Impact, it felt wrong to sing. And since the song was catchy and was all about true love giving presents, they just changed it to Valentine's Day." Asuka stopped walking, mouth open, eyes travelling over to Rei. "You... do know about Valentines, right, Wonder Girl?"

"A day of romantic celebration," Rei nodded, and somehow that made Asuka flush - but before Rei could freeze and fret, she threw her head back in a laugh.

"Ha! I guess so, but that sounds a bit naughty." She grinned at Rei, but when only a lightly confused headtilt was forthcoming, it drained away. "Oh, never mind."

Rei, never the first girl to say something, lapsed into silence. Talking with the Second Child was... strange. There was a connection, of a sort - schoolmates, fellow pilots, fellow girls. But there seemed to be even more reasons for Rei to not talk with her than with the others; the Commander, the Captain, even the Third Child were somehow easier to approach, and not being able to understand why irked her.

(Rei belatedly realised - she hadn't decided on a Valentines resolution to do yet, even. It was another dateshifted custom, she understood, changed from the calendar date around Second Impact for cultural reasons.)

Asuka's head gave the slightest movement, her eye blinking over to Rei for just a moment, and then she began to sing again. Selfconsciously, maybe, but softly and warmly.

"On the first day of Valentines, my true love gave to me... a walk home in peaceful harmony~..."

Maybe that would be it, Rei thought. Maybe she should try to talk to the Second Child more, starting from this Valentine's Day.


End file.
